Hopes and Dreams and a Bucket List
by inoyamakiori
Summary: Sasuke hanya ingin hidupnya terlepas dari kebencian. Sakura hanya ingin sembuh dari kankernya. Dan ketika mereka bertemu di situasi yang tidak pernah keduanya bayangkan, kebencian menjadi persahabatan dan menjadi sebuah mimpi untuk hidup dengan penuh makna. "Karena ini Bucket List, Sasuke. Ini adalah apa yang aku ingin lakukan sebelum aku meninggal." SasuSaku AU


Bisik-bisik kasar dapat terdengar dari lorong gelap yang sudah tidak terpakai di Universitas Konoha. Bisikan itu menggema sepanjang koridor, dan beberapa umpatan dan suara pecahnya botol bisa didengar oleh siapapun yang melintasi gedung tua itu. Namun tidak seorang manusia pun ada yang berani melewati gedung itu, yang notabene adalah bekas laboratorium biologi dan sudah tertelantarkan selama 10 tahun, ditambah juga konon katanya orang berhantu. Jadi bisa dipastikan, gedung itu benar-benar terisolasi dari bagian kampus lainnya, dan hanya segelintir orang yang tahu akan keberadaan gedung ini. Tapi, malam ini, 'segelintir orang' itu sedang berada di sana, mendiskusikan hal-hal yang tidak sepatutnya dibahas oleh mahasiswa.

"Kita kehabisan uang, makanan, rokok, ekstasi _dan_ ini sudah tinggal beberapa hari lagi sebelum Orochimaru brengsek itu datang menagih utang kita."

Seseorang menyuntikan sesuatu kedalam tangannya dan menyahut, "Jangan lupa kita kehabisan cewek juga!"

"Diamlah, Suigetsu, dan jangan menghabiskannya sendiri dong!"

Suigetsu, mahasiswa bagian teknik yang dikenal dengan sifat playboynya, melempar suntik itu ke arah temannya. "Iya, iya, nih. Itu yang terakhir."

Jugo dengan gembira menangkap benda illegal itu dan segera menyuntikannya pada dirinya sendiri, mendesah dengan nikmat dalam prosesnya.

"Dasar pelacur ekstasi," guman Suigetsu kesal dengan 'teman'nya itu.

"Kayak lu nggak aja," kata satu-satunya perempuan dalam geng itu di sebelah Suigetsu, meneguk segelas bir. Dia adalah Karin, anak seorang pengusaha besar yang tidak pernah peduli dengan keluarganya sendiri dan membuat gadis berambut merah itu terjun ke dunia gelap ini.

"Diem lu, sama-sama pelacur kalian diem aja."

"Heh, apa-apan lu ngejek-ngejek gue! Inget kalo itu gue yang bayar semua utang-utang kita selama ini!" seru Karin sewot dan meneguk segelas bir lagi.

"Terus kali ini, lu nggak mau bayarin kita nih? Kalo Orochimaru datang, lu juga bakalan kena hajar!"

Karin berdecak kesal, "Gue sih mau aja bayarin, tapi bokap gue nggak kasih gue uang sama sekali bulan ini dan parahnya, blokir semua kartu credit gue!"

"Kok tiba-tiba, sih, bokap lu itu?!"

"Mana gue tahu! Mungkin dia udah tahu tentang gue nggak masuk kuliah 3 bulan."

Suigetsu menggerutu, "Terus gimana ini kita? Lu semua tahu kalo Orochimaru marah gimana. Kita ini bokek habis, uang buat rokok aja gak punya."

Jugo, yang baru saja selesai dari menghirup heroin menyeringai licik, "Aku punya ide yang luar biasa."

* * *

Jika Sasuke bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri, dia pasti akan melakukan itu. Namun sayangnya, hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Karena hal yang pertama, dia harus bisa membuktikan dirinya sendiri kepada dunia bahwa dia tidak seperti kakak busuknya, Itachi, dan kedua, mendapat kepercayaan dari ayah yang ia segani namun juga ayah yang membenci keberadaannya di dunia. Dan Sasuke bersumpah pada segala dewa-dewa di Bumi maupun di Surga, bahwa dia tidak akan mati sebelum hal itu tercapai.

Tapi seiringnya waktu, harapan itu mulai tertumpuk di ruangan terdalam di pikiran Sasuke, dan tergantikan oleh keinginan untuk merasa bebas dan sendirian. Keinginan itu, ia mulai sadar, hanya bisa dicapai melalui obat-obatan kimia yang dikenal sebagai narkotika. Dan karena cowok itu tidak peduli pada apapun dan membenci makhluk hidup, Sasuke tidak berpikir kedua kali sebelum menjerumuskan dirinya dengan cuma cuma ke dalam dunia itu.

Dengan itu, dia membuang jauh-jauh keinginan untuk mendapat perhatian dari ayahnya ke lubang neraka dan mengambil langkah berani untuk menjual dirinya sendiri ke Iblis.

Tapi, jika tidak dengan langkah itu juga, dia tidak akan mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang dari mimpinya.

* * *

 _Sasuke tahu dia sedang bermimpi. Dan itu hal yang mustahil sebenarnya, namun lelaki itu tahu dan menyadari hal itu. Dia sedang terlentang di sesuatu yang bergerak cepat. Sekelilingnya buram dan hanya terlihat warna biru dan putih yang hilang dan muncul seperti gambar pada TV yang rusak. Dia merasakan cairan di sekujur tubuhnya yang seakan melayang. Dan warna merah memasuki mimpi Sasuke._

 _Dengan kaget dia menyadari itu adalah darah._

" _... Anda akan baik-baik saja.."_

" _...Apa yang Anda ingat sebelum kejadian?..."_

" _...Uchiha-san, Anda menjadi korban dari suatu kecelakaan..."_

" _...Segera panggilkan Dokter Tsunade!..."_

 _Suara itu terdengar jauh dan aneh di telinga Sasuke. Kenapa dia bermimpi seperti ini? Dia berusaha melihat dengan jelas, namun semua tiba-tiba mengabur meninggalkan dia sendirian di dalam kebingungan dan situasi 'ada dan tidak ada'. Tapi sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu di sebelahnya._

 _Seorang gadis berambut pink duduk di sebuah kursi roda mengenakan gaun rumah sakit. Wajah gadis itu pucat dan tubuhnya terlalu kurus untuk seorang remaja. Sasuke tidak mengenali siapa dirinya dan mengapa dia bisa berada dalam mimpinya. Gadis itu lalu menatap Sasuke._

" _Kita akan melewati ini bersama," katanya._

 _Sebelum dia bisa menanyakan apa yang gadis itu maksud, Sasuke terbangun._

* * *

Sasuke menghisap rokok terakhirnya itu, melakukan itu dengan santai supaya bisa menikmatinya lebih lama. Dia merapatkan jaket hitamnya dan mendesah. Ini sudah 4 hari setelah dia kabur dari asrama dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai mahasiswa. Makanan yang terakhir dia makanan hanyalah roti dari warung kecil di pojokan, dan itu pun kemarin siang. Uangnya hanya tersisa beberapa lembar lima ribuan tapi dia sudah bersikukuh dia tidak akan kembali ke asramanya.

Sasuke memandang langit malam dari tempatnya berdiri di samping lampu jalan. Dia ingin melarikan diri, tapi tidak tahu kemana. Dia ingin melepaskan bebanya, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana.

Suara ringtone hp Sasuke terdengar dari saku jeansnya. Dengan malas dia mengangkatnya tanpa melihat caller id.

"Halo?"

" _Sasuke?"_

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung dengan suara wanita yang mengetahui namanya. "Iya, ini siapa?"

" _Masa kau tidak ingat? Coba ingat-ingat deh."_

"Tidak dan aku tidak tertarik," sahutnya dan bersiap mematikan hubungan itu.

" _Ini aku, Karin! Gimana sih?"_

"Karin?" Sasuke berusaha mengingat nama itu dan tersadar, "Tunggu, Karin teman Suigetsu?"

" _Ih, aku bukan teman si idiot itu."_

"Apa yang kamu mau?"

" _Jangan ketus-ketus dong, Sasuke-kuuun."_

"Aku tidak sedang mood bermain, Karin, katakan apa maumu," balas lelaki itu dingin. Dia tahu siapa Karin dan Suigetsu, juga Jugo. Mereka adalah geng yang sering mendatangi asrama dan menjual rokok dan berbagai macam narkotika. Sasuke pernah membeli di mereka, beberapa rokok dan pil ekstasi yang sekarang masih berada di saku jeansnya. Dia belum meminumnya, karena walaupun Sasuke bisa dikatakan remaja depresi, dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengonsumsi ekstasi di kondisinya saat ini. Karena dia akan segera membeli pil lagi karena kecanduan, dan dia tidak punya uang untuk itu.

" _Hmph. Begini, kau sudah meminum ekstasi yang kapan hari kau beli itu?"_

Sasuke mengkerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Oh, berarti kau belum. Aku tahu kau pasti masih menunda karena tidak mau kecanduan lalu membeli lagi tapi tidak punya uang, kan? Hmm?"_

Lelaki itu terkejut sedikit, namun mengingat Karin telah menjalani bisnis narkotika sudah lama, dia tidak terlalu kaget. "Hn. Lalu?"

Karin terkikik, _"Mudah sekali ditebak. Jadi seperti ini, kami ingin menawarkan suatu pekerjaan gampang. Dan kalau berhasil, kami akan memberimu sekantung pil dengan gratis. Gimana?"_

"Oh?" Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan imbalannya dan kata 'gampang'. "Pekerjaan gampang apa?"

" _Kami ingin kau merampok seseorang."_

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke kaget. Merampok seseorang? Dia tidak setolol itu. Dia sudah cukup depresi untuk masuk penjara.

"Apa? Kau gila? Tidak, terima kasih," kata Sasuke dan mematikan teleponnya. Namun Karin menelpon lagi. Sasuke mengabaikannya, namun cewek sinting itu tidak menyerah dan meneror Sasuke dengan berbagai SMS dan telpon.

Dengan kesal, Sasuke menjawab, "Apa?! Sudah kubilang aku tid-"

" _2 juta. Kami akan memberimu ekstasi dan uang 2 juta. Dan soal merampok itu, bukan hal yang besar kok. Kamu hanya perlu ke ATM di dekat gedung seni itu, kau tahu kan? Yang sepi dan gelap itu. Disana tidak ada CCTV dan tidak dekat dengan pos satpam manapun. Besok, beberapa mahasiswa disana akan mengadakan pesta. Dan kau tahu mereka adalah orang kaya dan suka mabuk-mabukan. Kau tinggal menunggu di ATM sana, lalu ketika ada orang yang mengambil uang, ancam mereka dengan pisau atau apapun, aku tidak peduli, dan suruh mereka memberimu uang 15 juta. Lalu ancam mereka juga kalau mereka melapor, kau akan membunuh mereka. Bagaimana, gampang kan?"_

"Lalu kalau segampang itu, mengapa tidak kau atau teman-temanmu saja?"

" _Kau tahu kami, Sasuke. Kami sudah dikenal. Kalau kami melakukannya sendiri, dan ancaman itu tidak berhasil, semua akan menunjuk kami yang melakukannya. Tapi kau kan bukan siapa-siapa dan mereka tidak akan mencurigaimu."_

Sasuke menimbang keputusannya. Dia bisa mendapat 2 juta hanya dengan berbekal pisau dan ancaman. Jika berhasil, maka dia bisa pergi ke luar kota dan menghilang dengan uang itu. Jika gagal pun, apa yang Karin katakan benar, dia bukanlah siapa-siapa dan pihak keamanan tidak akan mencurigainya.

"Buat itu menjadi 3 juta dan deal."

Karin terdengar meneriakan sesuatu kepada Suigetsu sebelum menggerutu, _"Deal."_

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-san."

Sakura Haruno menutup novel yang sedang ia baca dan tersenyum melihat sahabatnya masuk ke kamar tempat ia dirawat.

"Hai, Hinata! Kamu kemarin kemana?"

Hinata Hyuuga, salah seorang perawat di Konoha Tokyo Hospital, menutup pintu dengan kakinya dan menaruh baki berisi makanan di meja samping ranjang Sakura. "Oh, kemarin shift-ku ditukar dengan Tenten," dia tersenyum. "Kenapa, kau merindukanku?"

Sakura mengambil sebuah apel dari baki itu dan mengigitnya sedikit, "Tentu. Sejak Temari dipindahkan kamar aku sendirian terus." Gadis itu melirik ranjang di sebelahnya yang sekarang telah kosong, karena Temari, pasien yang biasanya disana dipindahkan ke ICU. "Ngomong-ngomong, kondisinya gimana?"

Hinata menunduk, "Dokter masih tidak tahu. Kondisinya belum stabil. Kadang-kadang dia berhenti bernafas dan kami takut kalau bahkan kemoterapi tidak bisa menyembuhkannya."

Sakura menatao Hinata selama beberapa saat sebelum memandang jendela dengan sendu, "Memang tidak."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentang kemoterapi."

Hinata, mengerti maksud Sakura, memandang gadis itu sedih dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan melawan penyakitmu bersama-sama."

"Berhenti mengatakan 'penyakit', Hinata. Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganku. Kanker, Hinata, _kanker."_

Hinata meremas tangan pucat sahabatnya itu, "Kanker bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, Sakura. Kita akan menyembuhkanmu."

"Dan sampai kapan kau dan yang lain akan berkata seperti itu?"

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan yakin, "Selama yang dibutuhkan sampai kau sembuh."

"Kau terus mengatakan itu, tapi lihatlah diriku, setahun menetap di rumah sakit tanpa kemajuan pesat."

Hinata mendesah dan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Sakura, "Besok kamu dijadwalkan untuk endoskopi dan biopsi. Dari hasil itu dokter bisa mengetahui langkah selanjutnya. Sekarang, kau harus makan."

Sakura memandang bubur lembek itu dengan jijik dan menggeleng.

"Sakura, harus, ini perintah."

"Tidak. Kalau aku makan aku pasti muntah, kau tahu itu."

"Sedikit saja, Sakura, lalu aku akan memasukan sedatif di infusmu, oke?"

"Jangan, aku tidak mau tidur. Tidur membuatku merasa lemah dan semakin sakit."

"Hmm," Hinata terdiam sebentar sebelum menepukan kedua tangannya dengan mata berbinar. "Kalau kamu makan, aku akan memperbolehkanmu jalan-jalan di taman, oke?"

Mendengar tawaran menggirukan itu, gadis itu menerima suapan bubur dari Hinata dan berusaha untuk tidak memuntahkannya, karena Sakura sangat ingin menghirup udara segar selain udara pengap kamarnya. Selain udara yang berisi virus kankernya. Selain udara yang mungkin adalah udara yang akan ia hirup pada nafas terakhirnya.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam Sasuke duduk di belakang semak-semak di seberang ATM yang remang-remang itu. Udara dingin menusuk kulitnya dan dia mulai menyesal tidak memakai jaketnya.

2 jam.

2 jam menunggu dengan sia-sia. Menunggu untuk siapapun yang pergi ke ATM suram itu. Dan memang susah, mengetahui ATM itu berposisi tidak strategis dan karena tidak ada penjagaan, banyak orang memilih untuk pergi ke ATM di dekat pusat kampus. Namun hanya ini satu-satunya tempat yang direkomendasikan Karin dan satu-satunya tempat yang berpeluang.

Mengingat gadis berkacamata itu, Sasuke memandang _mask_ hitam yang akan ia pakai ketika beraksi dan pisau kecil yang dia simpan untuk _self-defense_ untuk keadaan darurat. Dan sekarang ini bisa dikatakan keadaan darurat bagi Sasuke.

Lelaki serba hitam itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dia mulai menyadari kebodohannya. Namun apa boleh buat, dia _sangat_ membutuhkan uang itu untuk kabur dan memulai hidup baru di kota baru. Dan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah uang itu habis? Entahlah. Dia tidak peduli, yang penting dia harus keluar dari penjara hidupnya yang dinamakan Tokyo ini dulu. Selanjutnya, hanya Tuhan yang bisa menentukan.

Sasuke Uchiha frustasi, marah, capek, pasrah dan benci.

Benci pada hidupnya. Benci pada Itachi. Benci pada ayahnya. Benci pada ibunya yang meninggalkan keluarga mereka. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan ibunya. Jika dia berada diposisinya, dia akan meninggalkan keluarga miskin itu untuk mendapat hidup yang lebih baik. Walaupun itu berarti meninggalkan anak-anaknya di asuhan lelaki pemabuk seperti ayahnya sekarang.

Rasa menyerah mulai dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Apakah dia harus meninggalkan tempatnya dan pulang dengan tangan kosong? Atau dia tetap mempertahankannya bahkan sampai matahari terbit?

Sasuke memilih pilihan kedua. Dan harapannya terkabul saat suara mesin mobil terdengar. Dia melihat dengan tatapan _'this is it'_ sebuah mobil sedan parkir di depan ATM dan seorang lelaki turun dengan sempoyongan, jelas-jelas mabuk. Tapi cukup sadar untuk bisa mengendarai mobil.

Sai, mahasiswa jurusan design, menghampiri ATM, tidak sadar dengan sekeliling dan hanya bisa mengingat pesan temannya untuk mengambil uang. Dia juga tidak sadar adanya orang lain di ATM itu yang sedang menghampirinya dengan pisau di tangannya. Dan dia pun belum sadar juga saat orang itu berdiri di belakangnya persis. Dia baru sadar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menempel di lehernya.

"Ambil uang 15 juta dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ucap Sasuke dengan suara berat.

"A-apaaa..?"

Sasuke mendengus saat bau alkohol keluar dari mulut mahasiswa itu, "Cepat ambil uang 15 juta itu! Sekarang!"

Tubuh Sai menegang dalam ketakutan dan melakukan satu-satunya hal yang terpikir oleh dirinya sekarang. Dia berteriak.

Dan bukan teriakan ketakutan atau teriakan main-main, Sai berteriak _bloody murder._ Dan itu cukup untuk membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang nongkrong di pos beberapa blok sebelah mendengarnya dan segera menaiki motor mereka untuk mengetahui ada apa. Juga cukup untuk membuat Sasuke syok dan panik setengah mati.

Sasuke menghajar kepala Sai dan membuat lelaki pucat itu tersembab di tanah. Dia meraba saku jeans Sai, mengambil kunci mobil dan beberapa lembar uang dalam dompet, lalu cepat-cepat kabur menggunakan mobil itu.

Namun sebelum jauh, Sasuke melakukan kesalahan fatal untuk menengok kebelakang dan ditambah dengan lampu mobil yang mati dan tikungan tajam mendadak di jalan, mobil itu menabrak trotoar dan mengakibatkan pohon yang tertanam disana jatuh ambruk keatasnya.

Sasuke merasa seperti melayang dalam ruangan hampa, kaget dan bingung tercampur menjadi satu. Kejadian begitu cepat dan lelaki itu hanya bisa mengingat melihat ranting-ranting pohon di kaca dan suara benda besar jatuh di atap mobil dan warna merah dimana-mana. Seketika itu dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya dan titik-titik gelap mulai bermunculan di pandanganya _dan_ sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya, sosok gadis berambut pink itu memasuki benaknya.

Di saat itu juga, Sasuke menyadari arti dari mimpinya.

* * *

 **Soooo, this is it. My first chapter of my first fanfic di fandom Naruto. Maaf jika ada yang salah dan kalau ide cerita kurang menarik, maklum ini story pertamaku sejak hiatus selama 2 tahun. Terima kasih telah membaca, and please review! It makes me happy whenever a new review is posted, because that means you appreciate my work!**


End file.
